Black Blood
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam.' Conjunto de ficlets centradas no Sirius e na Bellatrix .::30 Cookies::. - Completa
1. Red Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers_

* * *

_

_Red Blood

* * *

_

-

Nunca se deu ao trabalho de ficar horas na frente do espelho, não era deste tipo vaidoso. Mal dava atenção para aquele utensílio gigantesco que decorava vários cômodos de sua casa. Mas aquela foi dada como uma situação diferente. Já estava quase que há meia hora ali, arrumando qualquer dobra indesejada na roupa ou um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Um desses pequeninos detalhes poderia ocasionar em uma longa bronca e um longo castigo e nada de excursões para Hogsmead.

Sirius Black dava uma última olhada pela roupa antes de sair, até que sentiu uma presença nada bem-vinda.

- Parece que penteou o cabelo, priminho. – a voz estridente de Bellatrix soou pelo corredor vazio de almas.

- Eu sempre penteio meu cabelo, priminha. – sibilou.

- Não é isso que seus pais falam.

Com a última checagem na aparência e o Black virou-se para fitar Bellatrix. Quase estreitou os olhos, mas apenas sorriu. O mesmo sorriso pairava pelos lábios vermelho-sangue da jovem. Um sorriso de arrogância.

Seguiram para fora da mansão. O tempo não podia estar pior. Outrora uma tempestade caiu e o céu estava de um cinza escuro anunciando outra chuva. O jardim estava coberto de poças de lama que Sirius fazia questão de desviá-las para não sujar os sapatos brilhantemente lustrados.

A face mórbida de Bellatrix se iluminou. Olhou maliciosamente o primo desviar das poças e segurar a calça para não haver o acidente de sujar a barra. Procurou a varinha no meio do vestido e da blusa que usava.

O jovem Black ouviu apenas um _Expelliarmus_ e segundos depois estava coberto de lama.

-

* * *

Oh, minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter. Se é que posso chamá-la de fanfic, está tão pequena. Ficlet, talvez?

Uma coleção contendo algumas situações nada harmoniozas entre o Sirius e a Bellatrix. Não é romance, para deixar claro. Sobre o título, ele pode ser encarado tanto como Sangue Negro quanto Sangue Black, prefiro a segunda opição. Trocadilho feliz. Procura-se beta o/ Sério, procuro. Se estiver disponível e e gostar da fanfic, entre em contato.

Primeira fanfic para o 30 Cookies, espero que esteja certo sobre o tema.

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 06: Vaidade_


	2. Orange Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Orange Blood

* * *

_

-

Era um em cada lado da mesa. Sendo que esta era retangular e absurdamente imensa. A casa jazia vazia e silenciosa. Apenas os dois naquela mansão na hora do almoço. E o almoço era uma ocasião muito hostil para eles. Disputa de quem bebe mais suco de abóbora, de quem comia mais rápido ou quem arremessava mais longe as ervilhas. Mas aquele almoço em especial estava silencioso, impaciente e levemente melancólico.

Sirius não tinha vontade de provocar a prima pelo motivo daquela ser sua última semana em casa e não saber o que lhe esperava após todos souberem que fugiu de casa e passaria a morar com os Potter.

Bellatrix não tinha ânimo para provocar o primo por ter escutado que estaria prometida em casamento. Não era uma notícia muito insatisfatória, mas tinha algo que a incomodava.

- Mais suco, Srta. Bella?

A face carregada de maquiagem saiu da inércia e balançou afirmativamente para o elfo doméstico Monstro. Desviou o olhar do copo sendo cheio para o primo, que a fitava. Os orbes azulados permaneciam observadores, enquanto os orbes castanho-escuros, perturbados.

Uma ideia passou pela mente do Black. Após pensar um pouco, resolveu tentá-la. Apoiou o braço na mesa de madeira maciça e a cabeça na mão.

- Você sentiria minha falta, se eu fosse embora? – indagou de repente, com um sorriso convencido se formando em seus lábios.

As sobrancelhas bem feitas da Black se arquearam. Uma risada estridente encheu a sala de jantar. Sirius estava certo, ninguém sentiria sua falta. Bellatrix representava, mais do que ninguém, os sentimentos daquela família.

- Pelo menos quando me casar não terei que aguentar isso. – sussurrou Bella, mas Sirius conseguiu ouvir.

- Me pergunto quem teria coragem de se casar com você. – falou com um tom risonho.

Passou alguns minutos após o comentário levemente maldoso de Sirius. Este ouviu um _Wingardiun Leviosa_ e segundos depois estava coberto de um líquido laranja. O laranja do suco de abóbora.

-

* * *

Set: Verão

Tema: 20. Almoço


	3. Gray Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Gray Blood

* * *

_

-

O céu daquela tarde tinha o mesmo tom cinza que o vestido de Bellatrix quando esta chegou saltitante na sala da mansão Black após um belo passeio no Beco Diagonal. Jaziam ali um Sirius estudioso e uma Narcisa entediada. A última ergueu os olhos do seu bordado e fitou curiosa a irmã.

- Chegou tarde hoje, Bella.

- Cheguei tarde sim. Mas você não acredita quem eu vi no Beco Diagonal.

Sirius desviou os olhos azulados do livro de Porções e olhou para Bellatrix que observava Narcisa impaciente.

- Não tem dica, não? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Claro! – Bella sorriu divertida. – Ele estava acompanhado com o Severus.

- Ah, quem é o único que não tem nojo de andar com o Ranhoso? – desdenhou o Black.

- Sirius! Pare de falar assim do Severus. – os olhos azuis de Narcisa tentaram fuzilar o primo. – Bella... hm... Por acaso era o Lucius?

Tanto Bellatrix quanto Sirius sorriram maliciosamente. A insegurança de Narcisa provava o que ambos suspeitavam.

- Certo, você acertou. Pergunto-me o que ele estaria fazendo por lá. – ela segurou o queixo. – Soube que os pais do Lucius estão procurando uma noiva para ele. Dizem também que ele próprio escolheu e seus pais desistiram da outra noiva e ficaram satisfeitos com a escolha do Lucius. Você imagina quem é? Imagina, priminho?

O garoto percebeu que a prima só fizera aquela pergunta para que ele constrangesse Narcisa, e não ela. Voltou a ler o livro e respondeu o mais sarcasticamente possível.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Você sabe, não é, Bella?

- Sei. Fiquei sabendo também, acho que tarde demais, que quem foi a primeira pessoa a visitar o Lucius na ala hospitalar em Hogwarts depois de uma brincadeirinha do Potter e companhia, foi você. – o sorriso da Bellatrix se tornou mais intenso. – Soube também que quem te ajudou a tirar nota máxima na prova de História da Magia foi ele. E fiquei sabendo de mais um monte de coisas .

Narcisa de repente ficou escarlate, pelo que constatou Sirius. A mais velha das irmãs soltou uma risadinha curta. Por cima do livro, ficou observando as duas se encarando por um bom tempo. Com um pequeno sobressalto, viu Narcisa jogar a blusa que estava bordando manualmente – talvez para passar o tédio – no chão.

- Algum problema, Bella? Não é porque você não está se dando bem com o Rodolphus que eu não tenho que me dar bem com o Lucius!

- Rodolphus e eu é outra história. Não mude de assunto, Cissa. Eu sei que vocês já planejaram se casar daqui a alguns anos! – Bellatrix apontou acusadoramente para a irmã.

- Não nego. Cedo ou tarde você iria ficar sabendo, não é? Você sempre sabe das coisas, Bella. Mesmo agora que já se formou em Hogwarts.

- Tenho meus contatos. – sussurrou. – Então vai ser o Lucius mesmo. Deu-se bem, Cissa.

- Não é pelo dinheiro. – retrucou Narcisa corada.

- Entendo, entendo. O que você acha disso, Sirius?

Automaticamente, antes de perceber a insinuação maldosa na voz da prima, Sirius desatou a falar ainda de olhos no livro de Porções.

- Vai ser bem nojentinho e parecido, esse casal. Ricos e bestas, realmente os dois de narizes franzidos andando por aí vai ser legal de se ver. Merecem-se, sem dúvida.

- Olhe como fala da minha irmã, Sirius!!!

Tarde demais para Sirius fazer alguma coisa ou até mesmo levantar os olhos do livro. Ouviu um agudo _Alarte Ascendare_ e segundos depois massageava as costas. Fitou a expressão orgulhosa em Narcisa e um sorriso nos lábios finos de Bellatrix de só-eu-posso-falar-assim-dela.

-

* * *

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 17. Tarde_


	4. Blue Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Blue Blood

* * *

_

Enquanto Bellatrix dormia, Sirius tinha um ataque de descer-e-subir-as-escadas-de madeira-em-velocidade-record. Causando o maior estardalhaço.

Enquanto Sirius tomava banho, Bellatrix "sem querer" cortava a água quente dos banheiros. Causando um pequeno estrago elétrico.

Enquanto Bellatrix fazia a sua maquiagem, Sirius treinava suas novas magias com os móveis do quarto. Causando seu pequeno terremoto.

Enquanto Sirius lia e relia todos aqueles grossos e difíceis livros a mando de Hogwarts, Bellatrix saia pela mansão cantando, gritando, falando e cantarolando. Causando o maior barulho possível.

Enquanto Bellatrix tomava café da manhã, Sirius fazia as suas melhores caretas. Causando a maior sujeira.

Enquanto Sirius almoçava, Bellatrix dava um banho de suco nele. Causando raiva no Black.

Enquanto Bellatrix tomava seu café da tarde, Sirius engolia todos os biscoitos antes dela chegar. Causando raiva na Black.

Enquanto Sirius escrevia suas cartas, Bellatrix fazia uma violenta brisa entrar pela janela aberta do quarto vizinho. Causando uma confusão de tinta, pergaminhos e penas.

Enquanto Bellatrix tomava banho, Sirius enfeitiçava os xampus da prima. Causando uma brusca mudança de preto para verde.

Enquanto Sirius jantava, Bellatrix brincava com a comida do primo, fazendo-as desviarem dos talheres. Causando uma futura busca noturna pela cozinha.

Enquanto Bellatrix procurava seus finos biscoitos suíços após o jantar, Sirius reclamava em alto tom de voz pela mansão que comera demais umas bolachas de sobremesa. Causando uma briga iminente.

Enquanto Sirius estava caindo no sono, Bellatrix soltava uma das suas mais extravagantes gargalhas. Causando uma longa insônia.

E eram assim todos os dias de céu azul. À noite, no corredor principal da mansão Black, Sirius e Bellatrix andavam um em direção ao outro. O primeiro apenas ouvia um _Estufetaça_ e segundos depois estava Sirius jogado em um canto do corredor.

* * *

_Não gostei nem um pouco deste ficlet. Ficou tão conuso e sem graça. Além de não conseguir encaixá-lo na história. Mas enfim, espero que gostem. Por favor, comentários, sim? ^^_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 28. Enquanto_


	5. Yellow Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Yellow Blood

* * *

_

_-  
_

Muitos bruxos conversavam e andavam pelo jardim, animados. Naquele belo dia de verão, uma Black iria se casar com um Lestrange. Uma união que com certeza daria lucro para aquelas duas grandes famílias. Mas Sirius estava alheio aos detalhes financeiros e tão sangue-puristas. Olhava inquieto para os convidados e se remexia no banco, odiava casamentos e acha muito frívolo estar em um se nem os noivos gostavam dele.

De repente se encolheu desumanamente ao ver Regulus caminhando apressado pelo jardim florido de flores amarelas. Certamente o mais novo Black queria dar uma de e brigar porque Sirius deixara seu quarto desarrumado. Olhou de esguelha mais uma vez, e viu o irmão sendo raptado por uma garota dos Lestrange. _Boa sorte_, pensou Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

Correu os olhos azulados mais uma vez pelo amarelado de balões. Aquele nem parecia ser o casamento da Bellatrix. Tudo tão alegre e colorido em uma linda tarde de verão. Talvez Rodolphus estivesse feliz, porque ela definitivamente não estava. Sirius fazia questão de se orgulhar disso.

- Viu o Regulus?

Sirius sobressaltou-se e olhou com um misto de assustado e indignado para a dona daquela voz, com a mão sobre o peito.

- Quer me matar do coração, Drômeda? – a garota soltou uma exclamação de desdém.

- Se eu quisesse, já teria uma varinha apontada para o seu coração. Então, _viu_ o Regulus?

Sirius ficou alguns segundos olhando com uma careta para o rosto da prima. Andrômeda estava mal-humorada, o que fez o cérebro de Sirius trabalhar para descbrir o que, intimamente, já sabia. Mas o que ela queria com o Regulus era estranho. Ou melhor, ela querendo saber da existência do Regulus era estranho.

- Vi. Foi pra lá. – o Black apontou para a parte mais florida. Andrômeda sorriu secamente e foi embora.

Arregalou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. Balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para os balões. Um sorriso maior do que seu rosto de se abriu. Automaticamente se levantou, acenando.

Tiago Potter retribui o aceno e, avisando os pais, se aproximou do amigo.

- Pensei que você não viria, cara.

- Eu não iria te deixar aqui sozinho. Não quando tinha certeza que estaria cercado de tantas garotas.

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou em volta. Sorriu marotamente observando atentamente as pessoas a sua volta. Acompanhado por Sirius, sentou no banco ainda prestando atenção em uma bela moça que estava ali perto.

- 'Tá vendo aquela ali de lilás? – apontou Sirius para uma garota sentada na fileira de bancos do outro lado do altar virada de costas para eles. – Ela é filha do cunhado do primo da minha mãe. Pena que não está de frente. Ela é uma belezinha.

- Vai começar. Oi Tiago. – mais uma vez Andrômeda surgiu do nada e do mesmo jeito foi embora.

A cerimônia passou tediosa tanto para o Sirius quanto para o Tiago. Essa parte do casamento sempre desanimava os agitados rapazes. O Black admirava seus parentes conhecidos e desconhecidos nos vários bancos amarelos, todos de pelas feições honrando ao sangue. O Potter tentava chamar a atenção daquela garota de lilás.

Após um bom tempo tentando descobrir o nome ou lembrar-se dos parentes, Sirius desviou o olhar para o altar na hora do beijo. Fez a pior careta ao ver aquela cena.

- Nunca pensei alguém beijando a Bella. É nojento. – sussurrou para o Tiago que soltou uma risada nada discreta.

Com a cerimônia acabada, todos se dispersaram pelo jardim, alguns sentando-se nas mesas outros cumprimentando o casal.

- Adoro o verão. Dá pra se empanturrar de tanto beber e não levo bronca. Além de se fazer um dia lindo.

- Peraí! Esse foi o Sirius falando? – exclamou Tiago ante a alegria "estranha" do outro.

Perto dali, a tia Elladora cumprimentava toda pomposa Bellatrix que lhe lançava um sorriso seco.

- Lindo casamento, Bella. Esplendidamente lindo. – a velha papada balançava a mão mostrando o jardim. – Sempre digo que o verão é uma estação maravilhosa para casamentos, mas parece discordar de mim, não é querida? Gosta dos outonos. E olhe para você. Está linda, muito linda. Já é linda naturalmente, mas está divina hoje.

Sirius Black não deixou lhe escapar aquele comentário. Começou a dar gargalhadas enquanto milagrosamente tomava seu suco de abóbora. Seu olhar cruzou com o olhar assassino da prima e segundos depois estava recebendo fortes tapas de Tiago em suas costas e sentindo uma horrível sensação de sufocamento decorrente de um súbito engasgo com o suco.

-

* * *

Na verdade, nessa época Sirius nem conhecia o Tiago e muito menos tinha entrado para Hogwarts, mas fingamos que vez nada de feitiços, apenas o mal-olhado xD

Review?

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 01. Verão_


	6. Purple Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Purple Blood

* * *

_

_-  
_

Era mais uma disputa do um não-ter-o-que-fazer. A situação entre os dois estava muito perigosa desde vinte dias atrás. Raramente agiam civilizadamente quando juntos, o que antes já era difícil.

Perto à lareira, na grande sala da mansão Black, os olhos azulados de Sirius encaravam os olhos castanho-escuros de Bellatrix. Lá fora, o mundo estava inundado de água de acordo com o pensamento do Black. Já fazia mais de três horas que estava chovendo. Era uma mistura de água e trovões que ocasionava em um imenso tédio.

Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás com um gesto de cabeça sem quebrar o contato visual. Bellatrix se acomodou melhor no tapete roxo e levou a xícara da mesma cor à boca, tomando um gole de chá. Uma áurea hostil emanava daquele local.

- Bella, você pode dev...?

Narcisa Black parou e fitou aqueles dois alheios ao mundo. O franzir de nariz deu lugar ao arquear de sobrancelhas. Alguma coisa dizia para ela passar longe. E foi embora empurrando um Regulus mal-humorado junto.

- Desista, Bella. Eu vou ganhar. – falou Sirius com um sorriso convencido.

- Ganhar? Ganhar o quê? Você já ganhou alguma coisa, priminho? Acho que não. Ah, espera. Você ganhou sim, esqueci. – Bella deu um leve tapa da própria testa. – Ganhou o posto de traidor do sangue. Como eu pude esquecer. Suas malas já estão prontas pelo o que pude ver. Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

O sorriso do Black vacilou momentaneamente, a face bela herdada por sangue tornou-se mal-humorada. Os sons da chuva contra a janela e da lenha crepitando na lareira invadiam a sala. Sirius cerrou os punhos com intuito de esquentar os dedos. A mais velha tomou outro gole de chá.

- Morra Bellatrix.

- Não antes de você Sirius. – ela ergueu a mão estalou os dedos. Automaticamente, o elfo doméstico feio e rabugento adentrou a sala. Com uma exagerada reverência, o elfo perguntou:

- Deseja alguma coisa, Srta. Bella?

- Chá, com a água fervendo.

Após a ordem dada, o elfo Mostro se retirou. O contato visual ainda não quebrado e a chuva diminuindo consideravelmente. Mais uma vez, com uma profunda reverencia o elfo doméstico entregou a xícara de chá.

Sirius franziu o nariz ao ver a prima mexer o chá com a própria varinha. Ouviu um _Aquamenti_ e segundos depois estava correndo para o quarto com a calça encharcada e a perna queimada.

-

* * *

Oky, depois do 7° ficlet a coleção ficará um pouco parada, pois depois do 7° será o último capítulo e eu ainda não o escrevi e agora estou em hiatus. Mas ele virá, calma.

Neste ficlet é o último dia de Sirius na mansão Black e a Bella sabia disso. Era para ser mais violento, mas não consegui. E também não resisti de colocar o Regulus em uma cena, mesmo que pequenininha u.u

Então, é isso.

Review, sim?

_Set: Verão  
_

_Tema: 19. Água_


	7. Brown Blood

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Pode ou poderá haver spoilers

* * *

_Brown Blood_

_

* * *

_-

- Eu atendo! Eu atendo!

Um vulto desceu correndo as escadas escancarando a porta principal. Atrás dela se encontrava um Black de mala e cunha com um grande sorriso, mas um tanto desconcertado.

- Cruzes, Almofadinhas, 'tá frio demais. Entra, entra.

Tiago Potter abriu passagem e Sirius entrou puxando a mala marrom. Tirou os sapatos cobertos de lama em sinal de respeito aos donos da casa.

Casa em modo de dizer. A mansão dos Potter era extraordinariamente rica e cheia de detalhes. Sirius, porém, não demonstrou surpresa. Já estava mais que acostumado com mansões e taças de prata.

- Pensei que você não ia chegar hoje. O que aconteceu com seu rosto, cara?

- Isso? – perguntou apontando para o grande corte na própria bochecha. – Minha mãe. Ela também disse que vai me apagar da árvore genealógica dos Black. Como se eu me importasse.

- Filho, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não usar magia? Seu pai vai receber uma bela bronca no Ministério da Magia. Oh, Sirius! Como cresceu menino, ficou mais bonito também.

- Eu sei. Eh... Obrigado.

- Bom, acho que posso dizer seja bem-vindo, não? Está tudo bem, querido? Acho que sua família não gostou nem um pouco. – Dorea Potter tirou a varinha do bolso e com um feitiço não-verbal curou o corte na bochecha do Sirius.

- Obrigado de novo. Acho que não gostar é muito leve. Foi um conjunto de copos inteiros quebrados hoje. Nunca gostei deles mesmo.

- Sua mãe nunca foi uma mulher paciente, nunca. – depois de um momento pensando, ela virou-se para o filho. – Tiago, querido, leve o Sirius para o quarto dele. Espero que goste, arrumei do jeito que o Tiago disse que arrumasse. Vou ter que sair, creio que seu pai já foi.

- Pra onde a senhora vai? Vai Aparatar?

- Assuntos burocráticos, Tiago. Não, não. Vou optar pela vassoura desta vez. Não é você que sempre fala para eu tentar? Pois bem.

Dorea sorriu para o novo hóspede. Aquele sorriso fez com que Sirius se sentisse feliz e querido. Sorriu também, havia descoberto uma mãe de verdade.

- Espero que goste de viver aqui, Sirius. Vou gostar muito de tê-lo em casa. Se tiver fome, pode comer o que quiser na cozinha. Tiago sabe onde ficam os doces. Agora, tchau. Se cuidem.

- Tchau mãe. Se cuida.

- Tchau.

A porta fechou. Ambos esperaram o som do ar sendo cortado e então perceberam que ela já tinha ido.

- Gosto muito da sua mãe, Pontas.

- Eu também. – Tiago sorriu vividamente. O seu sorriso ofuscante. – Já planejei muitas coisas, planos contra o Seboso principalmente. Podemos encher o saco do casal de velhos que são nossos novos vizinhos. Vem vou te mostrar seu quarto.

Tiago deu um salto e conseguiu pular os quatro primeiros degraus da escada, enquanto Sirius se arrastava e arrastava a mala.

- D'aqui. 'Tá leve, trouxe o que? Que aconteceu a sua perna?

- Um presente de despedida da Bella. Um pouco de água fervendo e _Aquamenti._

O Potter soltou uma das suas gargalhadas escandalosas. Abriu a porta de um dos quartos e adentrou.

- Não sei qual a cor você queria. Então pedi para a mamãe pintar ele de azul. Qual era a cor do seu quarto?

- Não sei. Colei um monte de pôster... Eu já te contei isso Pontas. Tomou alguma coisa hoje? Você 'tá estranho, cara. Muito estranho.

- Tomei uma decisão importante hoje de manhã. Vou pedir a Lily em namoro. – Sirius imediatamente caiu na gargalhada, sentando-se em sua nova cama. – Que foi?!

- Você não vem tentando há anos fazer isso?

Tiago fechou a cara. Passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Apontou o dedo para o guarda-roupa e a mala de Sirius. E então saiu pisando duro. O Black sorriu mais uma vez e se pôs a arrumar seu novo quarto.

Puxou a mala que realmente estava muito leve e começou a abri-la. Tentou não olhar em volta e sem querer ver as paredes colorida de pôsteres, em vez de uma nova e limpa parede. Pensou na bondade dos pais de Tiago, ricos e sangue-puros, e na sua família besta e esnobe. Ricos e sangue-puros.

Foi com esses pensamentos que teve uma surpresa ao puxar o resto que sobrava do zíper. Abriu a mala e segundos depois estava coberto de bomba de bosta. Tiago correu escada acima após ouvir o grito do amigo.

- O quê que acont...? Ai que nojo, Almofadinhas!

- Maldita! Tenho certeza que foi ela!!!

- Bellatrix? Sabia que só queimar sua perna era uma despedida leve demais.

-

* * *

Capítulo dispensável e sem graça, mas resolvi postar para não jogá-lo fora. Espero que gostem ^^

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 27. Leve_


	8. Rainbow

**Summary:** _Os bruxos de sangue puro admiram seus semelhantes. Os Black são conhecidos por odiar os sangue-ruins. Eles eram Black puros e se odiavam. _

**Aviso:** Contêm spoilers

* * *

**X**

_Rainbow_

_x

* * *

  
_

Tão diferentes eram os sentimentos quando os finos e vermelhos lábios dela se curvavam em um sorriso ao ver sangue sendo derramado, e quando os olhos azuis dele perdiam lentamente o brilho ao não conseguirem ver o céu.

Tão diferentes eram as cores que falavam sobre os seus caracteres. O verde e prata _dela_. O vermelho e dourado_ dele_.

Tão semelhante era o sangue que corriam pelas suas veias, semelhante era a arrogância que se tornava visível ao esboçar de sorriso. Tão semelhante era o ódio que com o tempo se tornou _recíproco_.

As principais semelhanças que os afastaram, já que desde cedo nunca revelaram uma parceria conjunta. Sempre era um contra o outro, leão contra cobra. Cores _opostas_, opacas ou vibrantes.

Mas a semelhança estranha ocorreu em uma parte de suas vidas. Seria maldição de quem é Black na época de Você-Sabe-Quem? Ou quem se envolveu com um? Porque muitos já passaram por lá.

Lembra onde você ficou confinado por doze anos, até conseguir fugir? Consegue se lembrar, Bellatrix? Onde foi que sua mínima estabilidade mental se esvaiu?

Azkaban foi o lar para muitos, principalmente para vocês. Foi lá, não foi, Sirius? Que toda a beleza e majestosa maneira de ser de um Black deram lugar a uma aparência precária e a uma rabugenta arrogância. Você ficou confinado naquele horrendo lugar enquanto seu afilhado crescia, enquanto seus amigos morriam. Enquanto sua vida _passava_ e você nem _via_.

Foi lá, não foi, Bellatrix? Que sua beleza luxuriosa cedeu à loucura. Você não ligou, não é? Sabia que ele iria voltar, tinha uma certeza doentia. E esperou. Esperou que ele voltasse para libertá-la. E ele voltou, você até esqueceu que era casada. Porque, apesar de toda sua prepotência, você o _amava_. Morreria por ele. A Narcisa que era tola, não?

Diferente foram seus destinos na tapeçaria d'_A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_. Lembra do dia em que você ficou horas e horas lendo aqueles nomes e prestando a atenção em todas as famílias que entravam naquela ramificação em forma de árvore torta? Lembra de como lhe deu nojo e ódio olhar para aquelas cores mortas da tapeçaria ao voltar para sua antiga casa? Com certeza essas lembranças não serão úteis para sua vida. Ah é, que vida? Aquela que você levou trancado naquela casa imunda, com um elfo doméstico repugnante, como se fosse um bonequinho _quebrado_ de Dumbledore?

Lembra quando você passou a mão pelo seu nome e com orgulho fitou o _sobrenome_ do seu marido? Lembra quando viu, com inflada arrogância, o nome do seu primo apagado por uma marca que parecia feita por cigarro? Para que se lembrar também quando olhou de relance o nome "Bellatrix Black" antes de ir para Azkaban? Você pensou que voltaria, não é? Que visitaria sua tia, mas Azkaban chamou mais alto. Mas que ironia, ninguém grita mais alto do que Walburga.

Qual foi a última vez que os olhos azulados se encontraram com os olhos castanho-escuros? Sempre transbordando ódio. Há muito tempo, para a sorte de ambos, que essas cores não se viam. O desejo de que a última vez de encontro fosse à luz verde, lampejando e saindo da varinha, corria pelas veias cheias de sangue Black. Dos _dois_.

As cores de Azkaban eram as mesmas, as cores podres dos dementadores eram as mesmas. As cores do motivo de estarem ali, de quererem sair dali eram diferentes. As cores de por quem estavam ali eram diferentes. A cor da _Morte_ era diferente para as cores dos olhos deles.

Mas não foi diferente a risada escalafobética quando ambos estavam a um passo da morte. O desejo que sentiam em matar o adversário. Só que, ao contrário do que ambos queriam, diferente foi a cor do lampejo da varinha antes de morrerem. Morreram aos olhos de quem _amavam_.

E quando o medo o assombrou, Sirius? Mas não o medo da morte, o medo de deixar o jovem Potter sozinho; o medo de ver o jovem Potter sofrer. O seu mais forte desejo foi encontrar aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes e dizer _que estava tudo bem_.

Entretanto não estava. E você sabia que iria terminar assim. Bellatrix sempre foi a melhor, sempre vencia no fim. Você queria vê-la perder, mas perdeu primeiro. Como _sempre_.

Lembra-se Bellatrix? Da última pessoa que você correu para ver antes de mergulhar nas trevas? Você teve vontade de sorrir quando os olhos vermelhos _dele_, por uma fração de segundos, tiveram um brilho de _desespero_.

Porque, as cores do mundo podiam torná-los _diferentes_, porém muito mais do que apenas o sangue que corriam em suas veias fazia-os _semelhantes_.

* * *

E fim! É tão gratificante dizer isso. Fico muito feliz por ter terminado bem essa coleção.

Queria deixar mais claro porque o Sirius só perdia nas outras ficlets, mas não consegui. Espero realmente que gostem porque eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. E acho que desta vez eu consegui seguir direitinho o 30 Cookies. Ah sim, ficlet não betada.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração quem leu e principalmente quem mandou reviews, foi de fundamental importância por esta coleção estar terminada. Obrigada mesmo!

E agora... reviews, sim?

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 14. Cores_


End file.
